Obitus
by Abiadura
Summary: It was not because their contract was fulfilled that Alois was finally able to pass on to another realm. It was not even because the demon he had come to love betrayed him and ripped his soul from his body prematurely. It was a petty virus, something so minuscule, that finally claimed the Earl Trancy's life in the end. Warning: Major Character Death


**Author's Note:** _So this was actually a roleplay starter I wrote for a thread on tumblr, but decided it was able to stand on its own as a sort of canon alternate universe-ish death fic. I'm really sorry I can never write anything happy. I seem to be incapable of doing such a thing. This has gone unbeta'd and there's probably a million mistakes in here. If you see something that really needs fixing, please do not hesitate to let me know. Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_

* * *

**Obitus**

Alois drew in a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt another cough tickling the back of his throat. He held onto Claude's arms, digging his fingers into the butler's exposed skin as a violent series of coughs wracked his lithe body. It hurt to cough. It hurt to breath. It hurt to just lay there and die. The young earl had been feeling ill for quite some time, but never did anything about it, just dismissing it as a cold. There had even been a point when Claude had expressed some concern (well not concern, but Alois liked to think that the demon was concerned about him) and Alois had dismissed whatever it was he had to say. He only started to listen when it was too late.

Once he had experienced the first symptoms, things quickly went downhill. Just last week he had been running around the countryside on the back of a horse and staying out all night with the people he called his friends. Now here he was, lying in bed wondering when it would all be over. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead from the thin layer of sweat that covered his entire body. He had dark circles under his once lively blue eyes. His fair skin had become a sickly alabaster, making his flushed cheeks seem even more colourful than they actually were. Alois' entire being was beyond weak. The effeminate features of his face and body were far from flattering when he was in a condition like this. Alois really did look like he was on Death's doorstep.

Earlier that day he had asked Claude if Death was near, only to be ignored. He asked yet again when the demon came to help him change his sweat-soaked shirt for the umpteenth time. Claude still never gave him an answer. Alois supposed that silence meant yes. Claude had never been one for words, but in this situation, especially when most people would try to be reassuring, Alois knew what the silence meant. Though he knew what was in store of him, he refused to believe it. There was just no easy way accepting the fact that an individual- especially when it was going to be himself- was going to die before the sun rose. Alois might not have a chance to hear those damned birds he cursed at every morning singing their heads off again.

"Claude?" the boy asked, opening his puffy eyes to stare at the man. Several hours ago he had asked Claude just to stay with him. The demon was sitting on the edge of his bed with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and his shirt opened by just a couple buttons. His traditional tail coat and waistcoat rested on a chair in the corner. He had abandoned them for the Alois' sake. The blonde always appeared to be more comfortable when his servant was not dressed in such a proper fashion.

As usual, there was not a response from Claude. The butler merely stared at him, acknowledging that he had heard the man call his name. "Am I going to die?" Alois asked, looking up to meet the demon's gaze.

"Not by my hand." was the solemn answer Claude gave him.

Yes, he was going to die. That was now an inevitable fact. The way in which Claude answered him in such a deadpan manner might have even been humourous under other circumstances. It was almost as if the demon was irritated that the disease would be the one taking his master's life and not Claude himself. Alois did not see why that was something to worry about considering Claude would get his soul anyway, even if their contract had not been fulfilled. There was just nothing Claude could do to prevent Alois from succumbing to his illness. That was one of the few things out of a demon's control. All they could do now was wait.

"Do you still desire me?" Alois asked the all too familiar question. It had been asked time and time again over the course of their relationship. There had been a time when it had bothered him, like he was nothing more than a specimen being observed until Claude got exactly what he wanted from him. Over time he had let himself fall victim to thinking that desire like that was something akin to love. Though it was far from the truth, it was enough to satisfy Alois. He had been infatuated with the demon for years now. The moment that Claude helped him escape the Hell he had been living with Lord Trancy several years ago, Alois had admired his butler as if he was the world's biggest savior, but, in Alois' eyes, he was that and so much more.

"More than anything else in this world, your highness." Claude replied, adjusting his glasses.

A weak smile spread across Alois' face as he gave the butler's arm an affectionate squeeze, only to tighten his grip when a another series of coughs hit him. Though his attempts at grinning were pathetic, it was a genuine display of happiness. Perhaps the only happiness he had left. He really did love Claude. He was the only being in Alois' life who had been there for him and had not left him all alone (of course that was all because of their contract, but that was something Alois had turned a blind eye to a long time ago) like the others who had come and gone over the years. It was no secret to any of the other demons in the household that he and Claude had become lovers quite some time ago. Even if he had been trying to keep it as discreet as possible, it was all too easy to tell that Alois was overly-fond of Claude.

Alois placed his hand on top of Claude's as he shut his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. He did not have much time left. He was not quite sure as to how he knew that, but he just knew. Dying was a much slower process than he had anticipated. It was a lot more painful too. A part of him wanted to order Claude to end it much sooner, but he could not bring himself to ask. He used to think death was not a big deal, that he would be happier dead than alive. Now that he was presented with the inevitable opportunity, he wanted to be as far away from death as he possibly could. He was afraid to die, afraid to be alone again.

As the earl tried to sit up, Claude placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him and help support him. Alois might have normally swatted him away, but he was grateful for the gesture. Without it he probably would have difficulty remaining in an upright position for very long. He hated being so weak, so helpless. Most of all he hated the boredom that came along with bed rest. Unfortunately for Alois, boredom was the very least of his concerns at the moment.

"I'm not going to last much longer I don't think." he quietly said, his eyes meeting Claude's. "I don't know what it is, but there is something just telling me that it's near the end. You know what I mean? Of course you do. You're a bloody demon. Hell, you probably have known for a while now that I was going to die tonight." Alois said with a bitter laugh, his last few words spoken in a very accusing manner.

"I might be talented, but not that talented. The time of your death is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you." Claude responded.

"But I'm sure that you can tell that it'll happen soon. If I can tell, you can tell." Once again, Alois was met with a silent reply; yes.

Before he could say anything else, he interrupted himself with a cough severe enough to make him lurch forward and sully Claude's wrinkled shirt with a fine spray of blood. The demon's grip tightened on his master as the boy fell forward. Alois tried to compose himself, leaning his forehead against the butler's shoulder. When he finally composed himself, Alois did not make any attempt to move away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Claude's torso and pressed his face into the crook of the demon's neck.

The blonde inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar, pleasant scent that had been a constant in his life for the past few years now. He tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on the pale flesh of Claude's neck. "I don't want to die." he mumbled before he pulled away. "I used to think it wouldn't be that bad, but now-" Alois cut himself off as he pressed his lips against Claude's. It started as something rather chaste, but began building into something more passionate as Alois closed his eyes. He only ended the kiss when he felt another cough creeping up on him. Luckily for him he was able to suppress it for once. "I really don't want to go; I'd have to leave you." he said again, leaning his forehead against Claude's. Several silent tears made their way down his heated cheeks before staining Claude's shirt when Alois latched onto his lover as if he never wanted to let go.

Time seemed to drag by as Alois just held onto the butler. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. He just wanted to have this one last memory with the only thing, the only person, in this world he truly cared about. He tried to memorize every little touch as Claude rested his hand on the back of his sweat-dampened head. He wanted to remember the warm body he had spent so many nights with and recall how those cold, sinful lips were one of the most comforting things in the in the world.

When the tears finally subsided, Alois' gaze flicked upward until he locked eyes with Claude.

"Will you grant me one last thing?"

"I am still bound to you by contract." was the monotonous, matter-of-fact reply. Claude certainly had some strange ways of saying 'yes'. Then again he was not what one would consider to be normal by any means. That was one of the many things Alois loved about him. Responses like this never made Alois think anymore, he was so used to them that if he was being spoken to 'normally'- whatever that could be defined as-that he would think something to be wrong with the demon.

"Can you hold me?"

And Claude did just that. It was not an option he personally would have chosen, but there was no reason not to humour his master considering that this would probably be the last time he would be doing so, even if he was robbed from having the satisfaction of killing his prey. All Alois had wanted was to be loved, and if this was some final, utterly pathetic way of fooling himself into thinking that he ever received such a thing from Claude, then so be it.

The sound of the ticking of the clock, Alois' shallow breathing, and horrific hacks and coughs coming from the boy's spent body were the only components to the vaguely macabre melody that had been set in motion hours was a relentless piece that would eventually have to come to a rest. When exactly the metronome would be the only thing left was still a mystery to its small audience of two.

Alois lay on his side, gripping his butler's shirt with both hands as he pressed his face into the blood-spattered material. His bare legs were entwined with Claude's, the pressed fabric rubbing against him each time he moved. From time to time he would quietly lament over his impending doom and how he wished that he could will it away. Claude, of course, stayed silent the whole time as he let Alois have his last say in anything. He might be getting the earl's soul, but it was not going to be anywhere as delectable as if he were able to kill the Trancy heir himself after their contract was completed. Simply holding his master and offering comforting gestures was only going to cause Alois' soul to become a little more bearable.

When the coughing had become too severe, the fever much too high, and the young man's breathing too sparse, both Alois and Claude knew this was the end. Between blood producing hacks, Alois was able to get out a few more words. He always did have to have the last say in anything and everything. "I-I don't- Claude, I love you. You know that, right?" Another cough followed by a struggle for air. "I've always loved you. From the day you came to me, I've adored you." His hands were hurting from how hard he was holding onto the demon's ruined dress shirt. "You are my Highness and nothing can change that." he finished, weakly smiling at his lover as he caressed the side of the demon's angular face.

The earl soon fell silent and closed his eyes, enjoying the few precious moments he had left with the only individual left on the face of the earth he felt something other than contempt towards. It was a foolish gesture, but he did not regret loving the demon. Eventually Alois Trancy's breathing ceased and darkness began to consume his consciousness. He could feel the cold hands of Death reaching for him, beckoning him to an enticing world so very different from the one he was accustomed to. As strange as it may sound, it was more comforting than frightening. Who would have thought that something so frigid and seemingly intimidating could be welcomed so warmly. There was no doubt in Alois' mind that this was the end. When he fully crossed the barrier between life and Death, he knew that Claude would finally have the soul he desired. In turn, Alois would finally be able to spend eternity with the monster he had given his heart to.


End file.
